The life of an Invader is a lonely one
by Kixstana Boxin
Summary: Zim has taken over the world. How? No one knows, but one strange, lonely girl. This is her story of Betrayal, Love, and Misery... (My first IZ fic! Please read and Review!)
1. Prologue: My Betrayal

Disclaimer #1: I don't own Invader Zim, Jhonen Vasquez does. I only own the female earth human in this fic, so don't steal her...I will know....I always do...ON WITH THE FIC!  
  
For better summary, and no confused peoples, this is what's happening. For this chapter, Zim has already taken over the world, and my character is prisoner. BUT, this is only the prologue, and the next chapters will explain how they met, what happened in better detail. Don't worry, if you're confused now, it will all be straitened out later...

* * *

My body was shaken and I was jostled into painful consciousness. My muscles tensed, ready for the electric jolt that usually surged through my body. It never came. I opened an eye, curious as to why the guard hadn't tortured me yet. Not that I minded. To my displeasure, a sob racked through me. It was out of joy however, for he was standing in the doorway. He would help stop the madness. The sick Master wouldn't stand a chance against him.  
  
"Pitiful. You are a shell of your former self..." he spit near my shaking body.  
  
Both of my eyes snapped open at his words. That voice. He couldn't be...NO! He would never hurt me in such a manner. Yet there he stood. The voice I had learned to hate over the past few months.  
  
"Z-Zim?" I whimpered his name.  
  
My figure convulsed violently. What the guard shocked me with felt like nothing compared to it. My flesh sizzled painfully, and a scream echoed throughout the small cell. My scream. When the pain departed, I collapsed, panting.  
  
"You will call me Master, as you always have. Just because I am approaching you changes nothing! Do you understand?"  
  
I coughed up blood, yet said nothing else. Big mistake.  
  
A swift kick to my side sent me across the room. My back collided with the steel wall, leaving me breathless.  
  
"Answer me when I address you!"  
  
"Yes...Master."  
  
I sat up, moaning slightly and trying to ignore my injuries. I probably had some broken ribs, judging how hard he had kicked me. I dared to look up at his face, and tears began to form at the corner of my eyes. I wouldn't let them fall.  
  
His scarlet eyes narrowed, sparkling in the dim light like rubies. I had always loved them, but now I couldn't stand the sight of them. He towered over me in my crouched position, and even if I were standing he would still be taller. Antenna flickered at my tears; the only acknowledgement they had received from him.  
  
He crossed his arms, the electrocuting rod hanging off one of his wrists. "Now, as I was saying, I have graced your presence for one reason. You will perform tonight-"  
  
"Like every other night, Zim! Why? Why do you keep me locked up like a-" Once again, he switched on the device, and I was reduced to a whimpering weakling. Maybe I shouldn't have interrupted him, but I still couldn't understand. For months I had been help prisoner by a crazed Irken. He demanded that I call him Master, and I refused for the first week. Then the torture began. My spirit was broken by the fifth session. I was ashamed. Then they gave me another chance, and I spit on 'Master's' shoes. His guards carried me off in a matter of seconds. They decided that I was to wild, and had daily sessions with me. God, how I hated electricity then.  
  
Although, in a sick way, it all makes sense. How a guard would escort me to the frontcourt, and there I would perform. I never understood why I was kept alive when so many suffered. When I tried to ask, I got two sessions in one day. No one was aloud to speak to the Master unless they were spoken too. And up until now, I had never seen his face. His upper torso was always hidden in the shadows as he watched me, like I was his puppet.  
  
And I was.  
  
He snapped me out of my thoughts with a quick zap, which caused me to squeak in pain. His lip jutted out in annoyance, and I didn't know whether to cry or kiss him.  
  
"As I was saying, the Tallest are arriving tomorrow. I expect a performance like no other, and dedicated to me, of coarse." The twin rubies disappeared as he closed his eyes in triumph.  
  
My mind raced. The Tallest? They were Zim's superiors, weren't they? This would be the perfect time to get one up on him! Payback for what he did to me...to my world. Yes, I needed to scheme. Better not let him suspect anything!  
  
"Yes Master." I whispered.  
  
He straitened his back, and eyed my form. I swear I saw something flicker in them for a moment, but I couldn't be sure. It was probably a trick of the light. With a turn of his heel, he was gone.  
  
Then I began to plan. It had to be something good. Something that showed just how much I loathed him for what he did. And his mate.  
  
Oh, that evil wench! She just walked into our lives, and took over! She would have to suffer as well. They all would, I had the soul and the heart to do it too. For if I didn't, who would?

* * *

I shifted in my sleep, finding something soft and warm next to me. In my groggy state, I muttered and snuggled into the shape.  
  
"Zim?"  
  
No answer. I turned over and notice a light blue fabric sprawled over the end of my cot. So that was what I was feeling. My heart cracked a bit at my mistake. I could have sworn...  
  
"Slave, get prepared. Master wishes you to perform in a moment." Two red glowing eyes narrowed in the darkness, startling me.  
  
A few moments? But I just woke up. I ran the plan through my head, and quickly dressed. I gasped at the unusual clothes I donned. Instead of my usual white dress, I had on what was best described as Genie clothes.  
  
As mentioned before, it was a silky blue fabric that sent shivers through my body. White clasps surrounded my wrist, holding the see through sleeves together. What resembled a tube top barely covered my chest, and I was surprised. This was not his usual style. I raised a brow at my midriff, slightly peeved. He had always known I was a bit shy about my weight. Even though others kept telling me I was normal, I was jealous of supermodels. The puffed out pants were huge, and like the sleeves, ended with anklets held them in place.  
  
"Now about my hair..." It was raggedy, and stuck up in patches, practically an Afro. I tugged on one of the giant curls in the back. My 'ponytail' was my hair pulled back, and it ended like a rabbits tail. God how I hated my hair.  
  
The red eyes shifted colors, now teal. I finally realized who it was. He walked forward, what little light we had gleaming off his chrome body. A tiny antenna stuck up from his head. His arms and legs practically hovered, not connected to his torso.  
  
"GIR!" I squealed in happiness. He was the one that would never betray me.  
  
He hugged back enthusiastically, squealing right along with me. The little robot wriggled out of my grasp and stood before me. His eyes glowed crimson, and he saluted.  
  
"Master wishes you to wear this. HEHE!" His eyes changed suddenly.  
  
I gasped, and gingerly took the charm out of his hands. I thought I had lost it in the Invasion. He kept it? What did it mean? Maybe he wanted to weaken me, making sure I didn't do anything to ruin his night. Well, it didn't work; I was still going to go through with my plan!  
  
Still, it was a beautiful clip; I didn't want to waste it. I tried to smooth back most of my hair, and snapped on the white and blue hairpiece. Twirling around, I began to stretch, not wanting to cramp up.  
  
One of GIR's lenses zoomed in on me, and he clapped, "Oooh! Master's friends are gonna be happy! Like me and that piggy!" He stuck out his tongue, and I rolled my eyes.  
  
"You are such a nut."  
  
"A Pistachio nut?"  
  
I giggle in spite of myself, "No."  
  
I was pushed backwards by a large screen that suddenly popped out of his head. It was twice my size and four times my length. I was amazed that such a giant could come out of his little head.  
  
Although it was turned towards him, I knew who was talking. My eyes narrowed, and I crossed my arms.  
  
"GIR! What is taking you so long!? You can't keep the Tallest waiting!" He cut off the transmission, and the robot saluted. His eyes stayed the same, clear tea this time.  
  
"C'mon Mistress- I means, Amber!" He caught his mistake and walked ahead of me. Opening the cell door, he waited for me to exit, and then shut it behind me. The halls were dark, although not as spooky since I was not to be tortured today.  
  
I saw a bright, almost blinding light at the end of the hall. It was obviously the arena, although it was decorated differently. Red and purple colored banners waved everywhere, and I noticed that it was a lot larger. Zim must have had it remodeled just for this occasion.  
  
I walked out of the hallway, and shielded my eyes. The light was annoying, as if it was meant to shine into my eyes. It was shut off, and small dots danced in front of me. I ignored them, and stared up at the three that sat in thrones.  
  
All of them were Irken, yet I only knew of the one in the middle. I had, however seen the other two when Zim would report to them, but I only got glimpses.  
  
They were both tall, and looked almost identical, except for their colors. One seemed fond of red, the other purple. If it weren't such a grim time, I would have laughed at the unoriginal names. Named after your favorite color? Then what would I be, Tallest Blue?  
  
I wiped my mind clean and inspected them once more. They were indeed tall, but not much taller than Zim. He came up to their shoulder sitting, and I estimated he came up to their chest when standing.  
  
They had two skinny looking claws, and I wondered where their other fingers were. Maybe inside of the wrist guards, or possibly had them cut off? I would have come up with more theories, except one cleared their throat nervously.  
  
"Um, why is it staring at us?" It was the Purple one. He had a nasally, whiny voice.  
  
Zim scowled at me, and snapped his fingers. A guard ran up to me, and kicked the back of my knees, causing me to bow. I was on all fours with my head lowered. This seemed to satisfy him.  
  
"I apologize my Tallest. This particular stink beast has a spirit. I'm surprised I've kept it alive this long." I could practically feel his eyes burn a hole through my head.  
  
A deeper voice broke through the painful silence, one that I found soothing, "That's quite alright, Zim. We know how wild animals are. Although I must say, you have your pet well trained..."  
  
I peeked up, and almost gagged. Dib stood behind Zim's throne, a spiked collar around his neck. It was held by what seemed to be a laser rope. He was dressed in his normal clothes, and was in surprisingly good condition. His eyes startled me though. The brown fire that burned there before was gone. They looked like empty pools, and I knew his hope for the human race was gone.  
  
All his hope was gone.  
  
Purple spoke up once more, "Well, are we going to see a performance or what!?" He turned to a servant girl, and grabbed curly fries off of her tray, "Thank you." He said quite politely. She didn't say anything, just nodded. I gasped as I saw her face.  
  
It was Gaz.  
  
Her usual Goth-like clothes were gone, replaced with a purple and black dress. Her purple hair was longer, and brushed to a silky smooth shimmer. She seemed to be fine. In fact, once she was done with her job, she slinked over to the shadows and began to play her Game Slave.  
  
My thoughts were interrupted by music. The Irken instruments had read my brain waves, and played the music that I needed. I looked to the side, and GIR threw a microphone to me.  
  
I took my stance, music blaring in the background. The lights dimmed, silver and blue lasers floating around my form. With eyes closed, head down, I looked for the words I had created. I only practiced once, and if I messed this up, it would ruin every thing.  
  
"This is dedicated to my Master, and his guests..." My head was still lowered, so they couldn't see the smirk traveling across my face.  
  
I couldn't wait until his mate made her appearance. She always loved to be fashionably late. The music picked up speed, and my head snapped up. Eyes wide and forceful, I began my revenge. On Zim, and all he did.  
  
_Perfect by nature  
Icons of self-indulgence  
Just what we all need  
More lies about our world that_  
  
I began to dance, and could faintly hear the Tallest Oooh and Aaah at me. I had created new moves, which would appear submissive for the first part. Zim seemed proud of himself, his bottom lip jutting out. He watched me with earnest, and I flashed him a smile. My attitude seemed to confuse him. Good.  
  
_Never was and never will be  
Have you no shame? Don't you see me?  
You know you've got everybody fooled_  
  
That seemed to catch their attention. I was basically insulting them all at once. Between my dancing, I stared at their reactions. The purple one was smoothing back his antenna's in confusion. Zim's jaw slacked, and he stared wide-eyed at me. I smirked maliciously as the spotlight transferred from me to an Irken female in the entrance. She had purple eyes, curled antenna, and was wearing formal battle armor. As she stepped forward, a look of confusion crossed her face as I grinned at her. When she walked past me, I belted out another one of my vengeful lyrics.  
  
_Look, here she comes now  
Bow down and stare in wonder  
Oh, how we love you  
No flaws when you're pretending_  
  
At my vocal jab, she turned and narrowed her eyes. I smirked toothily at her, and she charged at me. I was thrown back, yet landed on my feet this time. I continued.  
  
_But now I know she _

_Never was and never will be  
You don't know how you've betrayed me  
And somehow you've got everybody fooled_  
  
She tried to tackle me, and I barely dodged her. Tak was a skilled warrior, and I was a human girl. The consequences of my actions were going to haunt me. Her fist raised and I felt a shattering blow on my cheek. I fell, but miraculously held onto the microphone. I slowed down the pace of the song.  
  
_Without the mask.... where will you hide?  
Can't find yourself...lost in your lies..._  
  
Her foot connected with my stomach, and I screeched in pain. She had kicked my so hard, I flew back towards the three Irken males. She was far away now; I could deal the climactic blow. Something that had been burning inside me for all those months of torture and pain. I stood, and faced Zim, pointing and practically screaming into the microphone.  
  
_I know the truth now!  
I know who you are!  
And I don't love you anymore!_  
  
His eyes had become slits of anger when I began battle with his mate, but now, after my words he seemed shocked. Antenna upright and forward, he blinked in what appeared to be hurt. I didn't care; I just wanted to cause him pain. Or at least embarrass him in front of his superiors. The other two squinted at me, more confused than anything else. They wouldn't understand. I don't even think Tak understood what I was doing. It was only between him, and me.  
  
_It never was and never will be!  
You don't know how you've betrayed me!  
And somehow you've got everybody fooled..._  
  
As true as my words, he feared that someone would discover what I was mentioning. He looked around in panic for a moment, then focused on me again. It was still about his stupid pride, even as I told him how I felt now, he was afraid someone would know of his past weakness. Tears streamed down my face, and I pointed once more.  
  
_Never was and never will be!  
You're not real and you can't save me!  
And somehow now you're everybody's fool!_  
  
I heard a noise behind me, and then darkness surrounded my vision. I heard someone call my name, before I passed out into a painful sleep. My last thoughts were of our meeting, and how happy we had been. I decided to dwell on those feelings.

* * *

(A/N:  
  
So, what did you think? It was a spur of the moment thing, and I'm thinking about continuing this. What do you think? Review and tell me, because I don't know if I should. The next chapter, if I do continue, will be of how they met n' stuff. Don't forget, this is only the Prologue!  
  
Disclaimer #2: Oh, and the song was Everybody's Fool, by Evanescence. I didn't write it, they did. I just liked the way it fit in with my story.  
  
Well, Bai Bai!) 


	2. Meetings and Junk!

Uh... greetings fellow Zim fans. From the reviews I have received for the Prologue I was about to give up. Until I received one from Feimi, and I must thank her. THANKS! Although I have to explain other things as well. First off, this is not a Self-Insert. Actually, the character is a complete opposite to me, for she is caring, and shy. Whereas I am careless, and believe me, I am pretty outspoken when I want to be. Even if my character and I have slight similarities, such as being a bit Anti Social does not mean anything. She is also African-American, as am I, but I chose her to be because I don't see many black characters in fan fiction. Also, I do not intend this story to be Mary Sueish, and if she appears to be so, please warn me. That was only the Prologue, and it was vague. The rest of the chapters are going to focus on how they met, and what happened to create the future. Up until the Epilogue, which will continue from the Prologue. And the rest of the chapters will be in third person, to most of the reviewer's liking. Confused? Don't worry you'll figure it out. I can be pretty confusing.

DIB: Duh...most 14 year olds are....

Hey! What are you doing here!? Wow...your head's huge!

DIB: My head's not big! And I'm here as your muse. Believe me, you need me.

But, wouldn't Zim be more appropriate? Perhaps Tallest Purple?

DIB: Nope.

Oh...well, will you say the disclaimer?

DIB: Kixstana Boxin doesn't own Invader Zim, or any of the characters from that show, Jhonen Vasquez does. She does own Amber, and other characters that do not appear in the show. Please ask her before using them...although I don't see why you'd want too...

HEY!

* * *

The teacher slithered from her desk to the front of the class. Raven colored hair was placed in a tight bun, the same color as her eyes. They glared at the children from behind black studded glasses. She wore a black dress that touched the floor, keeping her feet hidden. No one could see them, even when she paced from one end of the room to the other. The bell rang, and her smooth pale face turned sour.

"Well, you all look like a bunch of idiots. Great. We're stuck with each other for the next year. Get used to it." Her voice was like ice, and sent shivers up her student's spines.

In a flash, she was behind her desk, facing the chalkboard. Screeching could be heard, yet they were unable to see what was causing the horrible noise. She finished, and faced them once more. Scrawled in white, thin lines was 'Ms. Tart'. The teacher blew on her nails, and dust flew off of them.

A single boy raised his hand, a confused look crossing his face, "Um, Ms. Tart? Wouldn't it be easier to write with that piece of chalk?" He motioned to said chalk that rested on the tray.

A slithering sound followed her movements, and she towered over him, "Ah. You must be Dib. I've heard much about you..."

He seemed scared at that particular piece of information. He smoothed back his scythe like hair nervously. It was quite long, with smaller spikes surrounding it. Outsized glasses sat on his nose, magnifying his large chocolate brown eyes that stared in horror. Gulping, he hid his hands inside his trench coat pockets.

"Uh, from who exactly?"

Her obsidian eyes narrowed, "Around." Then, she was in the front of the room, as if nothing had happened.

"Now I'm going to take roll. If you don't call, it's your funeral." Ms. Tart began to scribble on a piece of paper.

"Dib Membrane."

"Here!"

She continued down the list, and now that his name had been called, Dib rested his head on his hand. Another wonderful school year, though this was going to be interesting. He was just starting high school, a freshman of coarse, and it stunk. The older students were even more ruthless than his classmates that sat in the same room with him. He had narrowly escaped being pushed into a locker this mourning. A familiar name snapped him out of his stupor.

"Zim?"

No answer.

Dib's eyes widened in surprise. He had been so busy being miserable; he didn't notice his enemy wasn't in class. Putting his mind to work, he could only suspect what diabolical schemes the alien could be up to. At that moment, the door slammed open.

There stood a green boy, huffing and puffing in exhaustion. Two blue eyes stared at the class, wide with what seemed to be panic. His body steamed in most places, but mostly his head. Flopped in between his eyes, was a main piece of hair. Shaking most of the moisture off, he tried to regain his composure, and marched to his seat.

Ms. Tart growled, and swooped down in front of him, "ZIM! You're late!" she pointed an accusing finger at him.

He squinted at her, shocked. He suddenly leapt onto his desk, "Those STINK BEASTS dared to dunk my head into the lavatory of doom!" One eye was larger than the other when he finished.

She just stared at him, and then turned around, not wanting to bother.

"So Zim, high school not easy for an alien?" Dib questioned from across the room. Groans soon followed his statement. Most of the kids in the class had heard this many times.

"Of coarse not, Dib-human." The irken returned to his seat, "I-erm, was just being welcomed by my fellow, wormy, peers." He seemed satisfied by his answer.

The teacher turned and snarled, "QUIET! Now, turn your books to page 1,849. There you will taste the page, and write down how many times you don't vomit."

Dib raised a brow, staring at his textbook in disgust. It was a grayish color with green splotches all over it. He didn't dare open it, afraid of what the inside might look like. Scanning the room, he watched, as some of his classmates actually tasted the book. Many ran out, hands over their mouths. When the dust cleared, only six remained. Three were sleeping. He knew all of them. Then there was Zim and himself. A movement caught the corner of his eye. He turned around in his seat, and stared at a girl he had never seen before.

Her head bobbed up and down, curls bouncing behind her head. Brown eyes stared into nothingness while her lips moved to silent lyrics. It was reasonable, seeing as how she had headphones over her ears. Slender tan fingers tapped the desk, making no noise. Suddenly her eyes snapped towards him, and she scowled, mouthing 'What?'. Dib noticed he was gaping at her, and quickly turned around.

On the other side of the room, Zim noticed this exchange and was suspicious. Of coarse, there was nothing to be suspicious of, but through his eyes, it could have been a secret code. In his mind, it meant 'Destroy Zim'. Growling under his breath, he quickly ripped a piece of paper from a classmate's notebook. He scrawled on it, and crumpled it into a ball. Aiming for the girl, he hit her directly on the forehead.

Amber Zyte was peacefully minding her own business, listening to her CD player, when a paper ball smacked her. She let out a startled squeak, and then a rumbling growl. Glaring at the remaining students, all looked innocent. Until Dib turned to see what made the noise. She sneered at him, and un-crumpled the ball.

_'Dear Pathetic Earth Female,_

_I know what you're up to, with the large headed boy. You will reveal all your plans after school. OBEY ME! FOR I AM ZIM!_

_P.S. Oh, and the horrible stink-teacher is right behind you...'_

She raised a brow, thoroughly confused. The note made absolutely no sense to her. Amber didn't even know who the two names in it belonged too. She scanned the bottom half of the note, and cocked her head. Turning around in her seat, she was shocked to come face to face with Ms. Tart.

Gaping at her, then the note, she looked around shocked, "But...H-How'd he? Oy." Her head slammed against the desk.

"YOU! Passing notes ay? I would give you a detention, but since your new, I'll give you a break." The teacher smirked coldly, "Eat it."

"Huh? Eat what?"

"The note, you genius! Eat it and I will spare you!" A hissing sound emitted from her. Amber could have sworn she saw a forked tongue flicker out of the teacher's mouth.

Staring at the crumpled piece of paper, she noticed it was much cleaner than the textbooks. Although eating it went against her best judgment. Blinking up at the teacher, she was about to place the whole thing in her mouth, when the bell rang. Her eyes traveled to the clock, and she was relieved to find that it was the end of first period.

"Well, would you look at the time?" Amber shakily stood from her seat, and then hurried out of the room.

Ms. Tart called after her, hoarse voice carrying throughout the halls, "We shall continue it tomorrow! Oh, how we shall!"

The girl blinked, then ran from her English class, to History. That was possibly the scariest teacher in the whole school. She placed her headphones back on her ears, looking back at the classroom, she bumped into someone.

"Hey! Watch where you- Oh. It's you." Dib's scowl lightened up a bit, and he held out his hand. She realized she had fallen, and blushed, although none could tell. ((Ah, the joys of being African American!)) Grabbing his hand, she hoisted herself up, almost causing him to fall.

"Er, Thanks." She dusted herself off.

He shrugged, then picked up his text book, eyeing it in suspicion as it growled at him. Turning back to her, he held out his hand for a handshake, "I'm Dib Membrane."

Staring at his hand for a moment, a small smile started on her lips. She happily took his hand and shook vigorously. "Amber Zyte. I saw you in my last class. Why were you staring at me?" she frowned a bit.

"Oh, that? I just noticed I hadn't seen you around here before." He began to walk to his next class, and she followed without thinking about it. "I'm guessing you're new?"

"No. I was suddenly left on earth by aliens, and chose this exact school." She drawled on, sarcastically, yet the look that Dib gave her caused her to wince, "Kidding! Kidding! God, you males are so jumpy."

"....Right." He was reluctant to believe her until she gave him an evil glare, "Heh...Hey, what's that?" Mentioning to the paper ball she clenched in her hand, he stood in front of her.

"This?" Blinking at it, she shrugged and tossed it into the trash, "I dunno. But I'm supposed to meet a...Zich after school. He mentioned you, I think." Amber shrugged her shoulders non-chalant, but was soon being shaken by an anxious Dib.

"ZIM!? What about me!?" He screamed in her face, "Was it his secret plans!? Is he gonna do something to my head!?"

Curling her hand into a fist, she punched him in the gut, a mad look in her eye. "Don't. Touch. Me." She cracked her neck, and glared, "It wasn't important, just saying that I had to meet with him. If he's as weird as you, I don't think I'm gonna go." With that said, she sneered and stormed towards her class, the CD player blasting angry, yelling music.

Watching her stomp away, clutching his gut, Dib frowned. She didn't seem like she was an evil alien zombie drone, but you could never be too sure. He walked into his class, and plotted on several ways to capture Zim. And perhaps...Amber? Shaking his head, he grinned. No way that alien freak could get a girl to help him out...

* * *

"What have you heard?" The male voice held curiosity, and a sense of authority.

"Not much. You aren't liked, I'll tell you that much."

"Do you have the secret weapon?"

"Yes."

Suddenly, before the package could be received, a giant piggy appeared and ate all the people. And giant flaming piggies became rulers. The End.

Or at least, that's what had happened in Amber's doodle. She cackled during the lunch hour, tongue sticking out as she colored in the Pigs of Doom. Her attention was drawn away by the clattering of a tray across from her. Eyes darting up, she saw an unusual amount of green.

"Zig?"

"ZIM! It will do you well to remember your future slave ruler!" Blinking from his space atop the table, he cleared his throat and got down slowly, "I mean, Hiiiiiiii." The smile that the Irken in disguise gave her would have made paint chip.

It didn't seem to bug her though, "I thought you said to meet after school..." Smirking, she placed everything into her folder, "What gives, Green Bean?"

"I am ZIM! And, I misinformed you purposely, to trick you, and make sure that the DIB will not be able to hear your screams..." His eyes became shifty, as if he expected the large headed boy to pop out of nowhere.

"...You are an impatient little male, aren't you?" Amber raised a brow, ignoring the comment about her screaming. He was even smaller that the geek she had punched earlier, she could take him. So her giant ego thought.

"Yes, yes I am. But that is not the point!" He raised his finger, giving her a cross-eyed sort of look. "Are you and the Dib creature plotting my demise? Tell me, and I shall spare your pliable liver!" His hands seemed to become claws, and he mimicked what he would do to her organ.

"...no." She blinked, slightly frightened by his show of insanity, and dumped her untouched lunch tray onto his head. Sadly, they were having a meat-loafy substance, which caused his skin to burn up and sizzle. "Males in this school are stupider than normal..." Amber huffed and walked outside, where there weren't any green kids, or paranoid big headed boys.

* * *

Dib: Hey! That was a cheap shot at my head, wasn't it!?

....Nooooo.

Dib: I think it was!

That's what you get for thinking! whaps him Anyway, tell me what you think...Funny stuffs next chapter, and more things will happen! O


End file.
